This invention relates to a support for a computer or data-entry keyboard. This invention also relates to an associated method for using such a keyboard.
It is well know that intensive and continued use of computer keyboards can result in physical afflictions as Carpal Tunnel syndrome. Various proposals have been advanced to obviate, alleviate or eliminate Carpal Tunnel syndrome. Such proposals have include the redesign of computer keyboards, for example, by changing the disposition of the keys or by splitting the keyboard into two sections which are disposable at an angle relative to one another. Such solutions have not proven popular with users. Not only are the costs of these alternative designs higher than conventional keyboards, but users find it burdensome or difficult to change to new key positions.